


What happened in Montmartre

by TelWoman



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelWoman/pseuds/TelWoman
Summary: An incident in Montmartre, involving a statue, a microfilm, a gang of thieves and a group of secret agents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amity33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity33/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412145) by [Amity33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amity33/pseuds/Amity33). 



.

.

“Step away from that statue,” Klaus ground out through clenched jaws.

Eroica flashed him a dazzling smile, wide blue eyes full of challenge. “I don’t think, so, Major. Finders keepers. We were here first.”

The German officer glared at him, unblinking. “Listen to me, you frivolous time-waster. The fate of the world depends on that statue. I’m commandeering it for NATO!”

Eroica's bright smile faded into something slower and slyer. “Why? Is there something hidden on it? Like the statue of Achilles?” His gaze travelled slowly up the length of the statue’s body. “If I remember correctly, the item you were interested in that time was hidden under Achilles’ chiton. Donatello hasn’t given this statue any clothes whatsoever. Where could you hide anything on this?”

Bonham stepped forward. “M’lord? If the Major be interested in somethin’ hidden on the statue, couldn’t you let ‘im search for it first, before we take the statue away? ‘E won’t be wantin’ the statue itself.”

“What a splendid idea, Bonham. Major? What do you think?”

Glowering, Klaus waved two of his men forward. “Go over the bloody thing and see what you can find.”

Eroica stood by, smiling mildly, watching the agents search.

Minutes passed, and then: “Nothing there, sir,” Agent A reported. “We’ve gone over every square centimetre of it and there’s nothing.”

Fast as a cobra-strike, Klaus seized hold of the front of Eroica’s catsuit. “Have you got it, thief?”

“Got what, Major? What exactly are you looking for?”

“Lying, thieving bloody nuisance!” Klaus shook Eroica angrily. “The microfilm! Have you got it?”

“Let me go!”

“Have you lifted the microfilm? You sticky-fingered pervert!”

“Stop shaking me!”

The Major shoved Eroica away from him and stood breathing heavily, fire in his eyes. “Do you have the microfilm that was hidden on that statue?” he enunciated, each word dark with threat.

Eroica shook his hair back and looked at the Major through lowered eyelashes. “Why don’t you strip-search me to find out?”

With a roar, the Major lunged at Eroica, who took off like a gazelle, running down a darkened alleyway with the Major pounding after him.

Thieves and Alphabets alike stood gaping after them.

“The Major looked fit to kill ‘is Lordship,” Bonham quavered. 

“We’d better get after them,” Agent A stated decisively. “L, H: you stay here with the statue. The rest of you come with me.”

.

.

More than a kilometre away, in one of Montmartre’s narrow, dark streets, two figures slowed to walking pace and then stopped. Eroica, wheezing with laughter, leaned weak-kneed against a wall. The Major, bent nearly double, gasped air into his lungs in deep gulps. 

The Major got his breath back first. “Eroica, you’ll go too far one day.”

“Then don’t overplay the bully-boy performance. How else did you expect me to react?” Eroica reached into a small pouch attached to his belt, and tossed something across to the Major. “Here’s your microfilm.”

“Thanks.” The Major transferred the item to his own pocket, then crossed the few yards that separated them. “You can be an infuriating idiot at times, Eroica.”

Grinning, the thief slid his arms around the Major’s waist. “I can, can’t I? But you love it.”

The Major twisted his fingers into Eroica’s thick blond hair. “Don’t you worry: you’ll pay for this,” he said, and pulled the thief into a hard, deep kiss.

“I look forward to it,” Eroica purred. His hands slid lower, drawing the Major’s body against his own.

.

.

Voices sounded in the distance.

“That’s my agents,” the Major said. “They’ll be looking for us. Expecting to find your dead body, no doubt!”

Eroica laughed. “My naked dead body. In case you actually did execute a strip search.”

The reply was a scornful snort. 

“I suppose we’d better face the music,” Eroica sighed. 

Reluctantly, the two stepped apart.

“Ready?” the Major asked.

Eroica sighed again. “I’m ready. Let’s go.” He held out his arm, and the Major seized hold of him in an iron grip, ready to drag him toward the distant voices.


End file.
